


さよなら本能字〈番外〉

by c4cilfur



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4cilfur/pseuds/c4cilfur
Summary: 點文，羅縫皋R18，監禁時期回憶殺。





	さよなら本能字〈番外〉

「醒了嗎，皋月？」  


下垂的眼神抬不起來。第二十八天。  


觀察力是她引以為傲的特質。這是她的本能。如同候鳥懂得渡洋、魚群懂得洄游。遠方傳遞的腳步聲。不用回頭也知道是誰的足跡、誰的吐息。從茶杯的霧氣中能探到種種意圖。  


蟇郡規律、彷彿受過軍訓的重踏。這是服從。犬牟田的厚重布料在手肘反覆磨擦、指尖點取螢幕，眼角之餘好奇注視她的臉。這是觀察。猿投山劃裂空氣的竹劍正指向自己，愚蠢卻沒有惡意的挑戰。這是宣示。還有待在角落靜靜等候她的蛇崩，一語不發。或許是奉獻。  


關在潮濕的鳥籠許久，她聽著水滴落下。地下室的回音使她再也分不清楚究竟嘲諷來自於誰。是生命戰維的人偶，還是自詡為母親的怪物？她閉上了眼睛。追根究柢，不論是誰都一樣，所以潛意識替她下了抉擇。在下一場爭鬥前，她得休息——  


「好冷淡喔。」尖銳開朗的笑聲刺穿她的朦朧思緒，在暗處微微閃爍。不是冷漠的純白，是刺眼的金。是針目縫。「難得今天羅曉大人願意陪我們一起玩——」  


她訝異地抬眉，冰冷的水珠潑在臉上。她抿嘴。這不是什麼值得驚訝的事，壞消息卻輕易背叛了她建立的長久原則。  


她是演員。長年累積下來的經驗教導她編出完美劇本。乖巧的孩子懂得討人喜歡，而上床對她來說一直都是戰爭。呻吟和喘息使她們滿足，她卻保有基本戰力。有時不喊出聲使她們無聊，讓她們早早退場。  


但她錯了。  


這裡沒有床，而她再也沒有籌碼，於是看得到她們最殘忍的一面。她的雙腕緊緊被扣住，躲也躲不了。她們盡情玩弄著她，撥弄身體的手掌冰冷。縫比較急，會扯住她的頭髮施暴。然而羅曉擁有無限的耐心，知道用手指輕輕碰觸滑過股溝就能使她屈服。如同小時候看的故事，冬天的風再怎麼刮、再怎麼刺骨也無法脫下旅人的外套，但烈陽輕鬆一照就能得逞。  


她沒有想像中的堅強。旅人卸下風衣、迷失了方向，而演員早已分辨不出舞台和幕後的界線。  


侵犯的愛撫使隱忍面臨極限，當吻和齒落在敏感的腰側上吸吮，還有鑽入下體的指節，她低頭。一切都是常態，臉頰卻又不自禁地發燙。「皋月真可愛。」縫鬆口後，輕輕咬住她的耳垂，知道她厭惡這種舉動。「但她看起來不是很開心呢，羅曉大人。」  


羅曉揉捏著她的胸，食指和姆指掐著乳尖。皋月倒抽一口氣的瞬間，羅曉的語氣似乎聽起來好溫柔、好善解人意。「那我們就要更努力，可不是嗎？」  


第二十九天。縫的擁抱。羅曉的吻。

天數不再具有意義。

 

 

 

 


End file.
